Angelina (title is going to change)
by Eleret
Summary: After a tragic event, Angelina seeks refuge in a friend. However, it is the height of the battle with Voldemort and there are dark times even in the safest places. What is Angelina to do when her sanctuary is destroyed and she must face reality?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Angelina (title is going to change) (1/?)**

**Author: Eleret**

**Rating: PG13 (maybe R in future chapters)**

**Summary: After a tragic event, Angelina seeks refuge in a friend. However, it is the height of the battle with Voldemort and there are dark times even in the safest places. What is Angelina to do when her sanctuary is destroyed and she must face reality? **

**A/N: Well, this is a story that popped into my head a while ago while reading the chapter in GoF about the Yule Ball. I really like it, but I tend to start stories and then get a better idea and stop the story I'm on to start another, so I will need lots of encouragement to keep it going. You know what that means, REVIEW! So, I hope you like it. Also, I am looking for a knew title and if you have an idea for one tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own the plot and a few original characters such as Miranda. **

**Prologue**

I walked out of my friend Alicia Spinnet's small apartment and quickly went into the lobby bathroom. From there, I apperated quickly home. 

When I felt the whoosh of displaced air that meant my apparition had worked, I sighed. I had only been apparating for a month and I was very careful not to get splinched. Then I looked to see that I had landed in the right spot. I had. I blinked; this was definitely my house, but it was dark. Weird, my parents should have been home by now. I walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. The sight that caught my eyes there made my breath freeze in my chest. 

My mother and father were lying on the floor. The table and chairs were overturned and the pictures on the walls were crooked. I ran over to my parents who were lying half under the table in the middle of the room. I checked to see if my mom was breathing first. I turned her over so that she was face up. Her long, dark hair was falling messily around her face and her eyes were open and staring. I put one hand gently on her chest. She wasn't breathing. 

I sat back in shock. She's dead. She's never coming back and I'll never see her again. Tears flowed down my face. I gulped and made myself calm down. I had to see if my father was dead- although I already knew the answer. I turned him over and, with a clench of my jaw and a shiver of terror, I felt his chest. He was also dead. I got up and went to sit in the living room. I knew who had done this. It was the Death Eaters. My parent's were both muggle- born and there for targets of the Death Eaters. 

I knew I should do something- but what? I didn't want to stay here by myself, but I didn't know where to go. I should get the Aurors to notify them of my parent's death, but I didn't want to face them alone. I needed a friend to be there with me. I rolled over the choices in my mind.

I could ask Alicia, but she would just freak out. I couldn't ask Katie because she was in Spain with Lee Jordan. Then it hit me. I could go to Fred. I bit my lip as soon as this idea formed, though, because Fred and I had had a fight only about a month ago and weren't speaking. Oh well, I didn't have a choice. I stood up and went to my room across the hall. 

There, I quickly packed some clothes and then, taking a steadying breath, apperated to as close to Hogsmead as I could get. Fred and George were living above their promising joke shop in Hogsmead. 

When I opened my eyes, I was outside Hogsmead. I quickly went in and headed strait to their shop. I didn't even bother to check to see how late it was; I wasn't quite thinking properly. I guess I must have been in shock. The words, 'get to Fred, get to Fred' kept playing themselves through my head. 

I reached their shop at a dead run and stopped in front of the door, my breath coming hard. Slowly, I reached my trembling hand up to the door and knocked hesitantly. No answer. I knocked harder. Still no answer. I pounded on the door as hard as I could. Finally, the door opened. 

**A/N2: Well, this is short, but it's only a prologue. Also, I am looking for a beta and if you're interested you should tell me in a review or e- mail me at Eleret@aol.com. Hope you liked it! ****J **


	2. Chapter One: A suprise visitor and arran...

**Title: Angelina (title is going to change) (2/?)**

**Author: Eleret**

**Rating: PG13 (for adult themes, language, death, and some romance)**

**Summary: After a tragic event, Angelina seeks refuge in a friend. However, it is the height of the battle with Voldemort and there are dark times even in the safest places. What is Angelina to do when her sanctuary is destroyed and she must face reality? **

**A/N: Yay! First chapter! So, thanks a huge bunch to the people who reviewed first- I don't remember you're names, but thanks anyway and please forgive me. So, what should I call it people? C'mon, you know you want to give me ideas! Anyways, I hope this chapter is longer than the prologue and I hope y'all enjoy it! ****J**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by **

**JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own the plot and a few original characters such as Miranda, who will be a character in future chapters.**

**Chapter One: A surprise visitor and arrangements  
  
**

Fred Weasley was awakened at two o'clock in the morning by a very loud thumping on the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes- he and his twin slept in an apartment above their store. Fred groaned, wondering who could be here at such an odd hour, and got up, pulling on a bath robe, to greet the unexpected visitor. 

Upon opening the door, Fred was greeted with an odd sight. Angelina was standing outside the door, hand poised to knock, with a suitcase and a tired, haggard expression. 

Before he could start pestering her with questions, she held a hand up, "Please, Fred, just let me come inside and explain. I swear I have a very good reason for coming back here. Just let me inside." 

Fred, who had been about to begin badgering her with questions, found himself nodding and admitting her. he grinned inwardly, _Same old Angelina, he thought as he beckoned her upstairs into the small kitchen/living room/dining room and gesturing her to sit in an armchair as he sat down across from her. _

Once Angelina had settled herself in the armchair, she sighed. Everything would be alright now, she was with Fred and she could stay here at least until morning. 

Fred cleared his throat, "Angelina, you were going to tell me why you were here," he prompted. 

Angelina blinked, "Oh, sorry. Um, here goes," she bit her lip and relayed to him what had happened. By the time she had finished, she was surprised to find she was crying.  

Fred swallowed hard, this was _real. This was really happening and he had no idea how to comfort Angelina, though he knew he should be. He finally reached over and patted Angelina's shoulder awkwardly, "It's okay, Angelina. You can stay here is as long as you want. Here, for tonight why don't you stay in here on the couch and tomorrow we'll figure out what to do about everything? It's late and you need to get some sleep." _

Angelina nodded and let herself be led over to the couch where Fred put her suitcase. Then, Fred kissed her gently on the top of her head and whispered, "G'night, Angelina. I'll see you in the morning," and he left the room to go back to bed.

*

I sat on the couch for a couple minutes, too emotionally spent to move. Then, I slowly reached up to touch the top of my head where Fred had kissed me. I felt my mouth tremble at the corners, as if trying to smile. Slowly I opened my suitcase, dressed for bed, and lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes, but it was a long time before sleep came. 

Things kept replaying themselves in my mind. My mother and father, talking to Fred, my mother's dead face, her tangled hair, the darkened house, sitting in the armchair, Fred kissing me. Odd things popped into my head too, things I didn't remember seeing at first, like the color of Fred's armchair and the sign in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 

The images began to blur together. The last thing I remember thinking before I was wiped out by sheer exhaustion was, _I'm going to have a hell of a time talking to the Aurors tomorrow. Then my eyes closed unbidden and I fell into a mercifully dreamless sleep. _

*

**A/N2: So, did you like it? I'm sorry it was short again, but I'll try to make them longer and more interesting in the future. If you have any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism, please tell me in a review! Also, I'm still searching for a beta. If you're interested tell me in a review or e-mail me at Eleret@aol.com. Thanks and bye!**


End file.
